Sparda's Game
by Ronimow
Summary: Vergil lost everything because of his plan. But someone will gave him hope (Vergil's Downfall and SAO Remake)
1. The Test

Vergil weakly walk towards his father's grave as he use his sword to assist him. By the time he stand in front of it, he instantly fell on his knees and stare at his family picture while breathing heavily.

"What happened to us, Father?"

HE asked before he accidentally spit a few blood on the picture.

"Dante betrayed me…" he explain before he slightly open his coat to see a hole where his heart is

"There is nothing left from me…" He said before he lay on his father's grave and closed his eyes

_Vergil_

Vergil gasped, quickly open his eyes and was shocked that he was not in his father's grave, instead his in a beautiful sunset with grass all over him

"Wher-…where am I?" he asked as I quickly sat up

"Hello, Vergil" a double sounded voice just like him came from his surroundings. Vergil look around and saw a hollow figure who looked like him with a helping hand. But Vergil didn't take his hand and stand up on his own.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" He asked. Vergil expect he will answer but instead he gently put his hand where Vergil's heart is. Vergil slightly feel a pain and push the hollow figure so that his hand was not touching him. But then, Vergil was shocked when he saw his heart flouting on the hollow's hand

"Vergil, because of what you've done, everyone you've care about, everyone you've love has turned their back on you"

It was true, Vergil still can't accept but still it was true. If it wasn't for that stupid plan, Dante, Kat and him would still be a team

"And you cannot change the past.." the hollow continued "But what will you do if you had another chance"

The question hit Vergil, but can they gave him another chance? After all he did?

"You probably asked where are you and why are you here, right?" the hollow asked "How about we talk about it while we walk?"

* * *

"I'm in a game called 'Sword Art Online' and all who join are trap in here? Why?" Vergil asked

"It's hard to explain but I need to show you something…" the hollow trailed off "See that boar over there?" he pointed the boar and Vergil looked at it

"Kill it"

"What? Why?" Vergil surprisingly asked

"Just do it"

"I'm sorry, I may be a skilled fighter but I don't want to kill a-" Vergil was cut off when a boar suddenly hit him hard

"Fine, you asked for it" Vergil groaned before he charge towards the boar and use his 'Rapid Slash' attack.

Vergil stared at the dead boar until it became into tiny shards, making Vergil shock. But that was not the only thing that make him surprise, a message suddenly come up in front of Vergil.

_Congratulation_

_Exp: 99_

_Col: 25_

"See that? That message will appear every time you kill a creature. The 'Col' means money on this game, so you can by something but I don't think you don't want any" the hollow instructed

"What's this 'Exp' thing?" Vergil asked

"Exp stands for experience. it makes your level higher and make you stronger" He explain before a jar full of red liquid appear on his hand

"Here.." the hollow throw the jar and Vergil quickly grab it with one hand "Drink it.."

Vergil didn't know why he should drink it but he kinda feel thirsty. Vergil drank the red liquid and pain from the attack of the boar slowly fades away.

"See that green thing beside your name on it? That's your life. When you get hit, it will slowly go down but the thing that you just drink makes it refill again. But be careful, when your life goes zero, you will fail the test" the hollow explain

"A test?" Vergil asked with confusion

"Yes, a test to prove that you change from before" the hollow said

"That's all for now, I need to go"

"But I don't know where to go first" Vergil reasoned

"Use your right index finger and slide it on the air"

Vergil did what the hollow version of him said and tiny circles came out where he slide his index finger

"There's an option said 'Map' there. Tap it and go to the 'Town of Beginning'. Then you will know what to do" the hollow instructed before he started disappear

"Good luck" The was his last word before he completely gone


	2. Beater

**Sorry for the slow update guys, i was so lazy to do it (also sorry for that) but enough chit-chat, let's read**

* * *

One month has passed since Vergil got here and he hasn't find any sigh from the hollow butl he knew some things in this world,about the incident, about being a solo-player, about the ex-beta testers, about the different colors of cursors and many other things. One day, Vergil eavesdrop one of the player about a meeting how to kill the first boss in this level.

'A meeting huh? Maybe I can ask some help about this world' Vergil thought as he continue his eavesdrop

* * *

"Okay, let's get started people!" a man with a sky-blue hair shouted on the stage as Vergil sat down and put his katan at his side

"Thank you for responding to my summons today. My name is Diable" Diable introduced himself

"My job is… in my own mind, I like to think I'm a 'knight'" Diable finished his sentence before all the players laugh

"So is this meeting a joke too?" one of the players asked

"You should take this seriously!" another player yelled

"Today, our party discovered" Diable suddenly get serious "The boss room at the top of the tower"

"Seriously?" a player asked

"We need to defeat the boss to reach the second floor and tell everyone waiting in the Town of Beginnings. That it is possible to beat this game" He explained

"And that's the duty of every one of us here now! Isn't that right, everybody?"

All the players look at each other before the clap and cheer while Vergil smile because of his impressive speech

"Okay! Then without further delay, I'd like to get this boss-raid meeting started." Diable explained "First, I want you to team up into 6 parties"

'Wait what?!' Vergil thought as the players are joining up. But luckily, Vergil found two players. It looks like they're joining up. But Vergil has is still not good joining up with humans

'Okay, just make it simple. Just like what you did to Kat' Vergil thought as he awkwardly walks toward the two players

"Umm, hey" Vergil awkwardly said before the two players turn their heads to him, a boy that has a black hair and a sword at his black and a hooded girl

"I think I've been left out so, can I join you?" Vergil asked before the boy nodded. The boy opens his menu and send Vergil a party invitation

"Do you accept party invitation?" a message pop out in front of Vergil before he tap the accept button and their names appear

'Kirito? Asuna? Nice names' Vergil thought

"Okay, are you about done forming your parties?" Diable asked

"Then-"

"Hold up a second!" A player inturapted

Vergil look at his back and saw a man jumping down to the stage

"My name's Kibaou. There's something I wanna say before we take on the boss" Kibaou said

"Some of you here need to apologize to the 2,000 who have died so far"

'What? Why?' Vergil thought

"Kibaou, these people you're referring to…" Diabel trailed off "Do you mean the ex-beta testers, perhaps?"

"Of course I do!" Kibaou answered instantly

'Why ex-beta testers? If I can recall the information, those were the player before this game fully launched'

"On the day this stupid game started, the beta guys ditched us beginners, and they all disappeared. They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves so they were the only ones getting stronger. And since then, they've just ignored the rest of us" Kibaou explained. Vergil can easily understand what he's saying

"There's got to be some of them here! Guys who were beta testers!" Kibaou shouted "We should maake them get on their knees and apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoared. As party member, we can't trust them with our lives, an they can't trust us!"

Vergil looked around to see any beta testers to stand and do what Kibaou said. Vergil suddenly realize Kirito closed his eyes and gridened

'Is he..is he a beta testers too?'

"Can I say something?" one of the player asked, getting all the player's attention

The player who asked, walks to the stage and stand in front of Kibaou

"My name is Agil" He introdused himself

"Kibaou, let me get this 're saying the because the ex-beta testers didn't take are of them, amny beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation. Is that right?" Agil asked

"Y-yeah" Kibaoul asnwered before Agil get a notebook inside of his armor

"You received this guidebook too, didn't you?" Agil asked again "It was provided for free at the item store, after all"

"Sure, I got it…" Kibaoul answered "So what if I do?"

"It was the ex-beta testers who were distributing these."

All the players gasped

"Serouslr?" a player asked

'Hmm, I guess those guys aren't bad at all' Vergil thought

"Listen up." Agil turn around to the players "Everyone had equal access to this information. And yet, many players still died" Agil explained

"What to learn from those failures, and how to try to defeat the boss. That's what I thought we'd be discussing here." Agil said before he truned and see Kibaou's face. Kibaoul then walk off to take his seat. Agil did same

"All right. Okay, can we resume the meeting now?" Diable asked before some players nod

"As for imformation on the boss…." Diable began

"Actually, the lates edition of that guidbook was just issued. Avvording to it, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold lord. Also, he hsan an entourage known as the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. The boss is armed with an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one is in the red, he switches to a curved sword-type weapon called a Talwar. His attack pattern changes too. " Diable finished

'So it can change weapons. Better take note about that' Vergil thought

"This conclues the briefing. Lastly, regarding itam distributing, money will be automatically divided equally. EXP goes to the party that defeats the monster. And whoever receives an item keeps it." Diable explained

"Any objections?"

None of the players speak up

"Okay, we leave tomorrow, at 10 in the morning." Diable said "All right…dismissed!"

'Well, that's it for today then' Vergil thought before and walk away

* * *

"Let's go over it again" Kirito said as they walk through the forest field

"As the leftover team, our target is the Ruin Kobold sentinels, the boss's entourage"

"I know" Asuna answered while Vergil keep his silent treatment

"I'll use a sword skill to knock their poleaxes up. The second I do, you two switch and jump in. Or it will be one-by-one"

"Switch?" Asuna and Vergil asked the same time

"Wait a minute, don't tell me.."Kirito trailed off "Is this is the first time you've ever been in a party?"

"Yes" Asuna and Vergil answered directly without facing him, making Kirito stop his walk

'This is gonna be harder than I thought' Kirito thought

* * *

"Listen up, evryone" Diable said as they stanby on the boss's gate room

"I have only one thing to say…" Diable trailed off "Let's win!"

And after that, Diable gently open the gate. The room was very dark but some people can easily see the boss, sitting on the chair far in front of them. Diable and the others slowly walk forward before the room suddenly turn into a colorfull room and the boss landed in front of them. It summoned three of it's entourage before it charged at them.

"Commence attack!" Diable commanded before ther charges to the boss

* * *

The battle was going great. The three sentinales has been defeated and the life of the is in the red color and it throw its own weapon

"Looks like that information was right…" Kibaou said

"Stand back" Diable suddenly charge to the boss on his own "I'll go"

'What the hell is he doing? I thought our plan was to surrond it with the entire group?' Vergil thought as he saw Diable charging his weapon while the boss grab another weapon at his back

"It's no good!" Vergil heard Kirito yelled "Jump back as fast as you can!"

But there was no luck, the boss suddenly jumps one of the pillars and another before he attack Diable from above, making him throw off the ground

"Diable!" Vergil shouted before he notice that the boss was going to attack Diable again

'Oh no you don't!'

Vergil quickly uses his 'Darkslayer' skill to teleport on Diable, get him before the boos strikes and teleport again just as far away from the boss before he gently put Diable on the ground.

"Diable!" Vergil looked up and saw Kirito running this way before he kneel at his side. Diable health was running low very fast

"Why did you try to do it alone?" Kirito asked as he get a health potion and gave it to Diable. But Diable stop him

"You were.." Diable said weakly "A beta tester, weren't you? You know"

And that makes Vergil shock. Diable knew it all along, and he didn't say a thing. Why?

"You were after the rare item from the last attack bonus. You were a beta tester too?"

'What?!' Vergil thought as Diable just smile

"And you.." Diable was now talking to Vergil "You weren't just a player, are you"

Vergil didn't how and where he notice it.

"Please.." Diable began "Defeat…Defeat the boss. For everyone.."

That was Diable last words before he disappear.

'It's happening again..' Vergil thought again 'It's just like Kat. I lose another one, because I'm weak and stupid.' Vergil finished his thought before he stand up

"Hey Kirito…" Vergil called out, getting his attention "Let's finish this. As the leftover group"

Kirito didn't waste his time as he nodded and stand up

"I'll go too." Asuna said and stand beside of Kirito

"Thanks" That was all he said before the three took a glance at the boss then charge

"Use the same sequence as we did for the sentinels." Kirito commanded

"Got it" Asuna and Vergil said at the same time

Not so far away, Kirito can see the boss starting to charge his weapon and attack, Kirito did the same and block the attack, making the boss stun a little and Asuna quickly switch in. But worse has yet to come, Vergil and Kirito instantly notice that the boss quickly recover and attack Asuna. But she quickly dodge the attack but her cloak got hit and disappear, reaviling her face then attack.

* * *

Switch

Switch

Switch

Switch

The three did their sequence again and again but still the boss keeps up. And Kirito didn't know what's coming, by the time he block the attack, the boss quickly charges his weapon

'Crap!' Kiriton thought before the boss hit him, making him throw off the ground, sending to Asuna and lie on the ground.

Asuna was the first one to get up before she notice the boss was going to attack them but someone make it stop. A small, blue sword suddenly hit him. And not just one, but two more blue swords hit it on its stomach

Asuna and Kirito look at their back and saw more blue swords floating on Vergil

"Go!" Vergil commanded and all players charge

"We'll hold it off 'til you recover!" Agil said before he charges towards the boss

* * *

The battle was over, and Kirito has the last attack and got the bonus item.

"Nice work" Vergil remarked as Agil and Asuna walk towards them

"Indeed, that was a splendid swordmanship" Agil commented. It was true though. While Vergil watched Kirito, it reminds him of Dante.

"Why!"

Kibaou suddenly yelled, getting all the players attention

"Why? Why did you let Diable die?" Kibaou asked, making some players confused

"Let him die?" Kirito said with confusion

"Of course! You knew what technique the boss would use!" Kibaou yelled with anger.

'It all makes sense now. Kirito was a ex-beta tester and knew the boss old moves' Vergil thought

"If you'd given us that information up front, he wouldn't have died!" Kibaou reasoned before the players created a murmur

"He must be an ex-beta tester!" a player shouted "That's how he knew all about the boss's attack patterns. He knew, but he kept it from us! There's gotta be other here too, right! Those beta testers! Come out!"

Vergil and the others looked around to see any sign of beta testers, but there is nothing and Vergil got another problem

'_For everyone…'_

Vergil recalled what Diable said before he died.

'Shit. Why the hell is this happening? We were allies and know, it's like someone just betrayed us. I have to stop this, for everyone'

Vergil was going to stop Kibaou and try to calm him down but Kirito suddenly laugh maniacally

"An ex-beta tester, did you say? I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies." Kirito remarked as before he stand up

'What the hell are you doing Kirito?' Vergil thought as Kirito walks towards Kibaou

"Most of the 1,000 people who won SAO beta test slots were beginners, who didn't even know how to level up." Kirito explained "Even you guys are better than them."

Vergil was shocked about this. This doesn't remind his brother, he was more different to him

"But I'm not like those guys." Kirito continued "During the beta test, I made it to higher levels than anyone else was able to reach. The Reason I knew about the boss's sword skills, was because I fought tons of monsters with those skills on the floors far above us."

"I know lots of other things too. Way more than any information broker." Kirito said as he gave Kibaou a devilish grin

"W-what? That's way worse than a beta tester! That's cheating! You're a cheater. That's what you are!"

"Yeah, a cheater!" one of the player yelled

"A beta tester and a cheater, a beater!" another player shouted

"A beater…That's a good name." Kirirto began as he open his inventory "That's right, I am a beater. From now on, don't confuse me with the other testers."

A black coat suddenly appear around Kirito before he leaves, leaving Vergil and the others

'Kirito, I don't why you did this but, I understand'

* * *

**That's it for today guys and i'm sorry again for skipping a lot and thank you for reading ^_^**

**(Note: Expect that the chapter 3 will be very very very long to update and feels)**


End file.
